Entangled in a Web of Steel Eternity
by ImperatrixTempore
Summary: ((ClaudeXOC)) Lidia is an arachnologist (someone who studies spiders), she works alone in her apartment until she meets Claude. Will their relationship go deeper than a contract? And what of the rising evil that threatens all of the demons? Update times are usually within the span of a week! Cover image: AssimiteGirl This fic is also on DArt.
1. Chapter 1

"I have to be the oddest person living in the 18th century," Lidia said to herself in a grave tone.

"And I'm OK with that!" Lidia followed up in a cheery tone. Lidia worked as an Aracnologist, the only one of her time. She was never cut out for any other job, studying spiders and even finding that she subconsciously spoke with them. Much to Lidia's dismay they never replied. Today Lidia was going through her lab's archives in search of a special spider that she had found one day in Germany. Germany you may ask? How does the only Aracnologist of her time have enough funding and materials? And to get to Germany? You see Lidia's father Joseph was a very wealthy man and loved his daughter very much. On his deathbed with Lidia at his side, he signed a will, giving all of his money and possession to her. Lidia was very grateful for her father's gift and thanked him as her last words to him. As Lidia was searching through her papers a spider, Rogue she called him sprang onto her shoulder, startling the 26 year old. Rogue was male wolf spider with intricate gold patterns on his abdomen and legs. What wasn't gold was night black that looked almost velvet. Lidia had never dared to temper with this spider, she often saw him hunting along the foundation of her home above the lab. When Lidia saw Rogue sitting upon her shoulder she immediately tensed. Once she'd realized she had, she loosened her posture with speed.

"Rogue, you know where that document is? Oh If only spiders could talk."

"Oh, but we can Miss. Epicadus." A velvety voice said from behind Lidia. Now Lidia wasn't sure if she had finally lost it, or someone had decided to play a cruel prank on her. A human such as herself reacted in the most normal way possible and turned on her loafer's (Yes she wears men's clothes, but that is a another story for another day) heels and smacked the voice's owner with all of the power she could put behind her hand. When she opened her eyes from her shock, she saw a tall handsome man, with parted black hair. The man smirked at her like she was a struggling and most likely a dying insect on a spider's web.

"W-Who are you?" Lidia asked reaching for the black widow vial. The black widow vial was literally a Black Widow spider in a vial. She kept it on her person at all times in case of emergencies like these. Although this man was so handsome, he wouldn't be able to withstand a black widow bite if left untreated, or in this man's case unnoticed.

"My name is Claude Faustus. And that pretty little spider you have in your pocket is my Aunt. It would be nice if you released her. Although she prefers captivity." Claude mused to himself. Now more bewildered than frightened, Lidia arched her eyebrows and pondered,

"I must have been bit by that scorpion yesterday…"  
"I assure you, I wouldn't let any of your 'specimens' injure you in any way." Claude said grinning in a frightening manner.

"You keep saying that you can talk to the spiders, but first I want to know how you got past the security system." Lidia said now backed up against the tall filing cabinet. Claude sighed and smirked more friendlier this time,

"Indeed it wasn't a problem in this form, in fact your spider door was quite impressive although your foodstock is out and I prefer live prey." Claude said, he seemed to have disappeared, but when Lidia looked on her shoulder Claude was sitting there, in the form of a spider. Lidia finally made the connection that Claude was Rouge all along and started to blush.

"All right, so how can you turn into a spider?" Lidia said still red in the face.

"It's simple. I'm a demon." Claude said reverting to his human form.

"Wait. So that time I saw you while I was showering? You saw me too?"

"Well. Yes, I was on my way to visit my…"

_'''__SLAP'_ ''

"I can't believe you. Claude, I always thought you would be the most interesting spiders that if given a voice, would talk the fairest. I was wrong of course, you're just a perverted…"

"Now it's my turn to interrupt. Why is a woman as eloquent as yourself studying spiders?"

"Have you looked around Claude? Rouge, whatever? Spiders are my passion. They simply speak beauty, even if they have no voices."

"That is true, I have another question. When I said I was demon, you seemed not frightened at all, why is that?"

"Personally, I know a demon already. Lilith was my best friend until she turned. And Claude, if you want to look scary, don't be so handsome." Lidia said playfully. For the longest time an emotionless face replaced that of Claude's usual smirking one. Finally he spoke again.

"You think me to be handsome?" Claude asked still wearing the emotionless face.

"W-Well, as a spider, your quite a handsome wolf spider." Lidia said nervously. She really wasn't used to the male population talking to her much, just a lot of enthusiasts at conventions and such.

"Interesting." Claude said thinking to himself. Silence was injected into Lidia's spider lab and finally Lidia found enough courage to speak.

"So why reveal yourself to me?" Lidia asked curiously.

"I am offering a contract." Claude said adjusting his glasses.  
"A contract? Oh right, you're a demon. What does it entail?" Lidia asked.

"Well, to be honest, that's up to you, although I have a suggestion that you may find interesting."

"Do tell." Lidia said apprehensively, what was she getting into? The thought excited her.

"The Contract would include me being your butler, and you being my master. As a Demon, I wish to settle and not travel around so much for my meals. You would act as my host and I your faithful butler."

"Wait, you say meals, I would just have to catch you insects right?"

"No," Claude grinned, "I require a diet of souls to live, if you make this contract, our spirits would be bonded yes, but I would not eat your soul."

"That's good, I guess. It does get lonely around here, with only spiders to talk to."

"There is more Miss. Epicadus. Once the contract is made, this will be my permanent resting ground and 'web' as you would call it. Miss. Epicadus, you would become immortal."  
"Me? Immortal? I don't know, that's a long life. I don't know if I could…"  
"It's worth it. To see the world grow and change, it's a magnificent thing. You would also be impervious to disease and fear of spider poison. Lastly, you would remain youthful, just as I." Claude leaned forward and whispered this into Lidia's ear in an eerily seductive tone.

"May I have a day and night to think about this?" Lidia asked blush creeping onto her face.

"Of course Miss. Epicadus. I shall return tomorrow evening when you have made your decision." And with that Claude reverted to his beautiful spider form and disappeared. Lidia had some serious thinking to do.


	2. Chapter 2

'Ahh, she'll soon be mine.' I thought to myself as I crawled on the ceiling away from Lidia. What an interesting woman, studying spiders over being an actual lady. Then I heard something that was not of my kin, a Bat fluttering its wings.

"Hello Claude. Looking for a meal?" The bat, I have come to know as Grimsly said upside down.

"Currently." I said with edge.

"There is quite a beautiful looking soul in the home we are currently in. Why don't we split it?" Grimsly said baring his teeth.

"No, she is going to be my host." I said crawling out of the basement only to be followed by the annoying twit of bat wings.

"Your host? You asked her? What a waste of a perfectly pure soul." Grimsly said with a wave of disappointment.

"Yes, and I plan to settle, that Trancy boy took a lot of energy out of me." I said reverting to my human form and snatching the bat out of the air by its wings.

"Don't have to be so harsh Claudius. Ehh, I won't steal her yet, you can have your fun." Grimsly said this infuriating me. Lidia was not mine, she was only to be a host, perhaps even a companion, but as far as I was concerned she was only was a host.

"Give me a reason that I shouldn't rip off your wings off? Just like how easily I do with my prey's?"

"W-We can work together Claude. I keep out of your way and you fetch me a soul or two." Grimsly said as I threw him away from me. He reverted into his human form opposite of what I saw him as. A dirty peasant that needed to be given a harsh master.

"I'll consider it." I said coldly turning into my spider form and running. Bats eat my kind and it was getting quite late. It wouldn't take much for Grimsly to call his relatives since his family lived in the cave not far from Lidia's home. I decided to scuttle into Lidia's house and build a messy but efficient web in her bedroom, I would be safe from Grimsly and his antics for now. All Lidia had to do was agree and then fear wouldn't be able to control me. Hannah devoured that Trancy brat and it took a lot of reckoning and long nights in limbo to be alive again. I was depleted of my power, but all it took was a host, and where better to take up residence than at a women's house that literally housed spiders?

Lidia's POV

"Become bonded with a demon? But only be a host…" I pondered lying in bed. What if Claude breaks his promise and eats my soul? I want to trust him, he is devilishly handsome, but I don't know if I can. I had one more day to decide then Claude would come back and receive my answer. Oh, but then he said I would become immortal? Immortality? I've read books on a man who became immortal, wouldn't I get lonely? Then again I was secluded to the point of living in woods. It was too much to think about, I wish I had someone to comfort me and help decide this for me. Perhaps if Claude and I… No. Claude only wanted me for a place to live. What was I thinking? Tired of the goings on today I fell asleep.

The next day went so fast I didn't have time to even think about Claude. I saw him occasionally running around in the lab, but I had to deliver some poison samples to a hospital for an antidote. When I was there a man that looked quite similar to Claude in his human form approached me.

"Hello, I feel as if I had seen you somewhere." The man said politely.

"Oh hello, perhaps you are a client? Have you bought any spiders lately?" I inquired.

"Oh, well no, but you seem quite familiar. Perhaps you'll get dinner with me tonight to talk more? I would love to get to know you more. Oh and my name is Grimsly."

"Grimsly, no I don't believe I have seen you before. And I'm sorry I can't get dinner with you tonight, I have plans this evening with someone. But I'll give you my address and you can come over for tea sometime." I said walking away.

"One more thing. Be careful of the spiders webs you keep, I would hate to see you get bitten." Grimsly said as I was walking. What was that supposed to mean? Claude said he would never let any of my specimens would harm me. Did Grimsly know Claude? It seemed like he would be in acquaintance with him. I looked back to where we were talking but Grimsly was gone. How odd. I kept walking.

When I arrived Claude had set out a candlelit dinner with a rose on each of our plates.

"Claude? What's all of this?" I asked putting down my bag. I saw Claude standing next to the table dressed in the most handsome thing I had seen anyone wear, before I could react Claude spoke up in his cold and seductive tone.

"This is where we discuss your decision, you have reached one correct?"

"Yes, I have. Why all the formality? I mean I appreciate it, but it's a bit much." I said as Claude pulled the chair out for me.

"Nothing is could be more extravagant for you tonight." Claude said, and for a fleeting moment I thought I had seen Claude smile seductively. I looked past it and picked up my fork.

"Tonight we'll be having marinated salmon and fresh potatoes." Claude announced sitting down himself.

"Thank you Claude, so I have reached a decision. I would love if you made my home your home, I also believe that becoming immortal would be good for my research." I said without hesitation.

"I am pleased with your choice, after we eat I'll begin the process to make the contract." Claude said, which was in my opinion very handsome. Claude seemed to notice my red face and smirked. When I was about to say something to break the silence. I heard the fluttering of what sounded like bat wings and then saw a neatly dressed man in a white and black tailcoat, much like Claude's. This man seemed so familiar, it finally struck me that it was the man I had seen at the hospital this afternoon. The man snapped his fingers and a long table appeared in the small apartment I had, somehow the table fit and I was transported away from Claude. The man sat at the point of the table but I was still able to here him quite well.

"Ahh so I see you didn't take my advice? What a shame, we could've been the best of partners." The man said carelessly to me. Claude placed upon his face an expression of anger. Claude adjusted his glasses and asked,

"Grimsly, what are you doing here?"

"I simply wanted to watch. It's not everyday you make a contract with someone so beautiful and interesting as this, perhaps if she refused your touch then I could have her." 'Grimsly' said now holding a glass of wine in his left hand with a raised pinky.

"Wait, if I refused his touch? Claude? Does that mean I have to…" I said blushing the color of Grimsly's wine.

"It is required for the bonding process, though I'm not very fond of it. My old master was too young, but you are another case, I understand if you don't want to. Its just part of the ritual." Claude said with a flat lined face.

"Is it part of every contract?" I asked secretly wanting to dance with Claude.

"Yes, but if you are under the age of 18 that part is left out of the ritual."

"Oh… I still want to make the contract with you Claude. You, you seem like an able butler. And well I want to become immortal like I said." I said still red in the face.

"Aww how adorable, my dear Lidia this is exactly the reason why I and Claude find you so delectable. You're sweet, you're accepting, and most of all your quite naughty." Grimsly said it felt like he was whispering in my ear when he called me naughty.

"Naughty? I don't believe I know what you mean." I said nervous of what he said.

"If I do remember, I was there. You said some pretty un-ladylike things to this high noble. He of course bedded and you went all out. It was interesting to watch."

"Wait a minute, first of all. You watched that? Second of all, you sick pervert! I was intoxicated as well, how were you there? I never forget faces and I certainly didn't see you there."

"Darling I'm a bat demon, I have another form just as your new love interest does. Right Claude?" Grimsly said now resting his legs on the table with his hands behind his head.

"Yes, that is correct Lidia, I like this disgusting excuse for a demon has another form." Claude said putting humor to his speech. Grimsly was in the middle of a sip of wine, which I at the time was beginning to think it wasn't wine. He spat it out and growled.

"Excuse me? I'm just as powerful if not more so than you Spiderman!"

"I do fancy that name, it's a shame your squandering it." Claude said adjusting his glasses. I involuntarily sighed resting my chin in my hands. Claude turned his head slightly in my direction and smirked. Grimsly was still fuming and turned into a bat. Claude took this opportunity and snatched him out of the air.

"I suggest you make your exit 'Batman'" Claude said as cold and clear as glass.

"I'll be watching you know…" Grimsly said with an eerie edge to his voice. Claude whispered something to Grimsly that made him start firing supersonic waves everywhere, except the waves were so loud that it hurt to listen. Claude then threw Grimsly causing the awful waves to stop. Grimsly then reverted to his human form and walked briskly out of the door into the night. The table then reverted to its normal state, two chairs face to face with a single candle flickering as the table's centerpiece.

"So, what did you tell him?" I asked Claude. Claude smirked his traditional grin and said.

"I asked him how his mate was doing."

"His mate?"

"He is a bat demon my dear. Bat demons are different from spider demons, they take mates and keep them, while you know that some spiders live with their mates, it doesn't usually last."

"Oh I see… Um, should we begin the ritual?" I said blushing madly again.

"If that is what you wish Miss Epicadus." Claude said grinning.

"The part you're thinking of doesn't come until the end of the ritual. First, we must finish all of the formalities. I will begin the contract with my verse in the old tongue of Latin and then I will say yours with you repeating. But first, are you sure you want to do this?" Claude asked in his usual monotone voice.

"Yes, I fully accept what is to come, I don't want to live up here lonely anymore. It's about time things changed." I said with courage.

"Well then let us begin.

_Tuti sub juramento ritu incipiam et vitam aeternam. Et vos per vinculum protegam animas immortales. Domi enim manere Vivacitas sum vitam, et vestrum. Ego denique istam sigillo sanguinis."_

Now repeat after me." Claude said, his eyes were pink with pupils of a cat's, not the gold I had become familiar with. This must be part of his demon form.

"_Et assumam vos mihi in servum." Claude began_

_"Lorem et domus mea."_

_"Et assumam vos mihi in servum."_

_"Lorem et domus mea." _

_"Iuvenis perpetuum concedo inmortalitate donati." _

_"Iuvenis perpetuum concedo inmortalitate donati." _

_"Denique ego ad contractum cum guttae sanguinis."_

_"Denique ego ad contractum cum guttae sanguinis_ I finished my part of the oath and a rush of power flew into my veins, nearly the same as a Black Widow's neurotoxin enters the blood system and then slowly paralyzes its victim. This wasn't as painful as such a thing, but it still was painful.

"Miss Epicadus, you are now immortal. There are three more steps to this process though you know the last the first to last shall hurt more than the last I promise you." Claude said grinning."

"Wonderful… what does the next step entail?" I asked looking at the white rose. Claude reached into his breast pocket and pulled out two golden butter knives. I stared at them shining in the pale flickering of candlelight the gold that was about to seal my fate in my to-be servant's hands.

"Only a drop or two of blood is needed, I'm sure you know what oath you took." Claude said slitting his wrist so that a single drop of blood dripped into the white rose on his plate.

"Of course, I studied Latin in Italy." I said reaching out to take the knife. I was in a trance looking at the golden cutlery. I quickly sliced my wrist loosing a drop of blood and watching it fall into the rose. Once it did Claude nodded to me and said.

"Now we must do the same to each other's rose."

I dug my knife slightly farther into my skin and a few more drops of blood welled at the small cut. Claude held me his rose and him mine. I let the blood drip into the now red rose and studied it as it turned a glossy black. Claude did the same and then spoke once more his eyes flashing between gold and demon-like.

"We have completed two-fourths of the ritual, now you must decide where you wish to put your contract mark. It could be on your tongue, your hand, your eye, or somewhere else. It doesn't matter as long as its somewhere." Claude said eyes still glowing the eerie pink.

"Is my left shoulder appropriate?" I asked finally stepping out of the trance that held me to Claude's knives.

"That will be fine." Claude suddenly appeared at my side and took my arm gently, applying his left hand and chanting something that I couldn't quite here a circular mark appeared on my upper shoulder. It was to be honest a beautiful design, a curved, almost orange star encased in a circle. I turned to admire it and found Claude's face nearly against mine.

"I do believe we should finish the ritual." Claude said standing. I blushed and led to him to my bedroom.

"I shall be gentle and it shouldn't take longer than it has to be." Claude said removing his tailcoat. All Lidia did was blush and started to take her blouse off moving to her khaki pants. Now standing in nothing more than plain lacy panties perhaps soiled, Lidia went over to Claude and kissed him with a lust she never felt before. She could tell Claude was caught off guard but he smirked and kissed back running his fingers through her hair. Claude could just barely make out the lustful side in Lidia and lust wasn't the most powerful of scents that wafted off of her. Hints of insecurity and fear laced her soul, but the scent of lust to him was the of the most intoxicating. Claude slipped his fingers into her, hearing the moan escaping her lips. He then took her and brought her close to him kissing her all the while. He wasn't quite sure to think of the new Lidia, yes she was intoxicating, but it was unlike her and it changed the flavor of her soul. Lidia took then led Claude over to her bed and pushed him down with force. 'It was like Lidia had no control over herself' Claude thought as she ground her hips into him causing the demon to slide into her making the Arachnologist moan loudly in ecstasy. Claude felt himself enjoying her and took her into his arms pushing her onto her back. The ritual was already finished when she first took him into her, but Claude saw that she was in no state to say no. Perhaps he would talk to her about it later, but for now all that mattered was her pleasure. He was after all, an able butler. Claude then kissed the woman as he pushed himself in her again thrusting hard and fast. Lidia whimpered and dug her short nails into his back wrapping her legs around his torso. She was becoming tight around him and she finally came screaming the demon's name with pleasure. Claude took the memory for himself of her being this intimate. She would remember the gist of the ritual, just not the pleasure filled times of the night. Yes, indeed Claude is an able butler.

A/N

LEMON; More next week sometime! (latest date would be Sunday)


	3. Chapter 3

The Next Morning

"My Mistress, it is time to wake. I've made a list of your agenda for today. I also have prepared tea and a scone for breakfast." Claude said leaning over the bed on which Lidia's body was strewn upon.

"C-Claude? I told you not to chase the bunny." Lidia said still half asleep. Claude sighed and telepathically spoke to her.

'My Mistress, it is morning.'

"CLAUDE! Oh my gosh, excuse me. I'm sorry, what time is it? And was last night real? I remember the ceremony but after was a bit blurry."  
"Last evening was real my mistress, you were quite a spectacle to behold." Claude said licking his lips.

"Oh… I need to bathe this morning, Claude can you draw a bath for me?" Lidia said swinging her legs over the bed. Lidia's bedroom was a nice sized room with a king sized bed and a master bathroom. A window on the northern wall clarified that it was in fact morning.

"Right away young mistress, are you alright? I trust this was not your first time?"

"It wasn't, I had a relationship with another that died of an un-curable disease. That's besides the point though. Claude? Would you care to help me with my research? It requires knowledge of spiders of course and well, technically you are a spider, so I only thought it appropriate."

"Of course my mistress. I shall go prepare your bath, on this table here is a scone and tea for breakfast, I won't be long."

"All right. Thank you Claude." Lidia said with gratefulness, she had never had a servant before and it was confusing on what she should say to him.

"My Mistress, you do not have to thank me. Your home being a host is thanks enough." Claude said before leaving the room. That's when reality hit Lidia. She had sex with a demon, and liked it.

IN GRIMSLY'S CAVE/HOME

"And she just decided to go up with that disgusting excuse for a demon instead of me! Can you believe this mother? She chose a pathetic spider demon over a bat demon!"

"She probably just has a good taste in men, I saw that Claude with her, not that I care what he does, he's just incredibly good looking, maybe if you fixed your hair after you ate…"

"Mother! Whose side are you on? Claude may have won her by contract but I shall have her heart."

"Whatever Grimsly." His mother said indignantly.

Claude's POV

Her soul smelled so familiar to him, not as tempting and innocent, but very familiar to Alois'. Her soul tasted of bitterness and sadness he yearned to see from her. She was doing a good job of masking her emotions, perhaps she was so dedicated to her work that they never had the chance to make itself clear to her, but who better to help her with such a thing? And whoever said this contract was just for him to have a host? I wanted to see her again calling out in pleasure for him because it was the rare time when her soul smelled of boldness and courage. Lidia was a very interesting woman, one to dedicate her life to studying spiders and eve contracting me. I drew her bath quickly with inhuman speed and waited for a time for her to finish her breakfast. About a half hour passed and I finished cleaning the bathroom and making it spotless down to the last counter. I then proceeded to call Lidia so that she may bathe. I came out of the bathroom and saw Lidia was reading an encyclopedia, one that she had written herself.

"My mistress, your bath has been prepared, I hope you haven't been waiting to long." I said walking over to the bed.

"It's all right Claude, thank you. I'll just go now I'm capable of washing myself. Claude if you could just prepare an outfit for me that would be perfect. Perhaps what I normally wear?" Lidia asked standing her nightgown twirling around her, I had woven the gown from silk and put it on her the night prior. I had thought it indecent if she woke with no covering on I admit to myself, I mad it tighter around the waist and bust making her body look like model's figure.

"I wove that gown from silk my mistress so that when you woke you wouldn't feel so exposed." I said restating my thoughts.  
"Tha… Um, I'll just go to bathe." Lidia said stifling a 'thank you'. I chuckled and closed the door softly behind her. I had other preparations to make for the day, I would return to Lidia's room once my messenger spider reported she was finished.

About an hour later my messenger, that had just heard when the water stopped splashing, ran up to me on the ceiling and dropped down in front of me.

"Is she finished?" I asked adjusting my glasses.

'Yes my lord.' The spider said going back up its line and scuttling away.

Lidia just finished buttoning her blouse when I knocked on the bathroom door.

"My Mistress? I am going to go out to find a meal, will you require anything of me before I go?"

"Oh, not at the moment. Claude, but will you come back if Grimsly comes?" Lidia asked me with fear.

"Of course my mistress, although you are more capable in fighting than you think you are." I left Lidia still with a grin on my face. It was time for me to find a soul.

"Oh, alright Claude." Lidia said while I closed her bedroom door softly.

Lidia's POV

"Now the sheep is all alone." A voice struck me while I was going down into the lab to finish paperwork.

"Grimsly?" I asked slightly in fear.

"Don't be scared by me, well maybe. You should have never contracted that filth."

"Claude is not filth!" I said annoyed that I couldn't find him. Then Grimsly appeared behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Darling, I could show you a new world if you contracted me." Grimsly whispered in my ear. I pushed Grimsly away from hard and he went flying into a cabinet I had near the exit of the house. I stared at my hands and then back at Grimsly. Was this the price of immortality through Claude? Inhuman Strength? I wasn't surer if I wanted to have the power to accidentally hurt people. I rushed over to Grimsly who had his top hat over his eyes and his legs splayed in the broken cabinet.

"Are you alright?" I asked concern spreading through my voice.

"Well, I'm not used to women shoving me into cabinets, but it's an interesting feeling. Claude gave you those powers you know." Grimsly said coughing.

"Well, he did tell me of my immortality, but not my strength. Are you all right?"

" Yeah, it hurts a little and I probably won't be able to fly for awhile, can I stay here for the day?" Grimsly asked standing and getting close to my face. His breath smelled like strawberries, grapes and apples.

"Grimsly? Are you a fruit bat demon?"

"You ignored my question darling, I may have to punish you." Grimsly said leaning closer so that our lips brushed.

"And I may have shove you into that cabinet again. No Grimsly. You can't stay here." I said pushing him away.

"Fine, you'll be mine sooner of later!" Grimsly said rushing out of my home and snatching a single red apple from the kitchen table's basket before running out the door and dramatically slamming the door behind him.

"In your dreams fruit bat!" I shouted fuming slightly. I returned to my paperwork, filling out the lines after I read the whole thing carefully. I was renewing my contract for the right to own my specimens. It was the same routine signing each one and such. I looked at the clock on the wall and it was just past 11:30. I would probably make something for lunch if Claude didn't come back yet. Thinking of the devil, Claude was in his spider form looking up at me when I turned my head back to the table.

"Oh, Hello Claude. Grimsly visited today." I said as Claude turned back into his handsome human form.

"What did that whelp want?" Claude asked peering over my shoulder.

"He said something about wanting to contract me. As If. I prefer to be contracted to only the most able. If I were to be contracted that is…"

"I see my mistress, I was successful in finding a pure soul today, it was most refreshing, speaking of which. Would you like something to eat? You must be hungry seeing what time it is."

"Perhaps around twelve Claude. What do souls taste like?" I asked finishing the last paper. I was always productive when Claude was around.

"My Mistress, it all depends on the soul. My previous master's was tainted and was undesirable. The sweetest soul would be the ones that have the most innocence." Claude said innocence like how a snake would hiss. His tone seductively hit my ear and I felt something strong stir inside of me.

"Interesting, what is my soul like?"

"Very intoxicating. That is one of the reason's I chose your home to settle in." Claude said placing his hands on my shoulder. I shivered to his touch and sighed softly. I didn't know what came over me in that moment. I blushed noticeably and stood Claude's hands lifted off of my shoulders with the grace of a swan.

"Claude? Can we go do some fieldwork? I have word that there is a rare species in the forest around here. We can eat lunch then."

"Of course my mistress, whatever you prefer. I shall prepare a basket while you collect your supplies." Claude said walking up the stairs. I watched him go with a look of longing in my eyes. Could a demon like him love like I?

A/N~ Review if you like it! More chapters will be posted weekly


	4. Chapter 4

After I was finished preparing my bag I slung it on my shoulder and walked outside where Claude was staring at a six-spine crab spider on one of the Magnolia trees. That was where my last name came from the genus of my favorite spider, Epicadus.  
"Claude, umm I see you've met Devan." I said walking over to him and looking at the beautiful female.  
"Yes, she is quite fond of her name. She is to have an egg sac by this week. She says she wants you to take it." Claude said smirking.  
"Oh, please tell her I'd be glad to." I said smiling at the spider. Claude didn't say anything audible but the spider crawled right onto my hand that was touching the branch she was sitting on.  
"Oh." I said a little surprised. I never really had to coax my spiders onto my hand but this one was quite friendly.  
"Claude, I'll be right back, can you wait here?" I asked staring at him. God he was handsome.  
"Of course my mistress." Claude said bowing. I sped back into the house setting the onto my lab table where it seemed to be waiting. I found a nice sized tank and loaded it with freshly cut leaves from different tanks and large rocks for shelter. I held my hand out for Rosy to climb on and she made her way onto it. I placed the spider into the tank and left the tank uncovered. I was going to be back after lunch with Claude right? I saw that Rosy made her way into the mass of leaves and nearly disappeared from my sight. It would only be a matter of time before I had baby crab spiders! Returning to my thoughts about the handsome butler I left standing outside I rushed back outside to where he was waiting. Claude was checking his pocket watch.  
"I'm all set shall we go eat lunch?" I asked Claude as he turned to face me.  
"Yes that would be a wonderful idea. Then we can work on your research." Claude said holding the picnic basket and blanket. Claude and I walked into the sunlit forest until I stopped walking to identify a spider.  
"Claude, the poor thing only has 7 legs. Do you know what happened?" I asked looking at the wolf spider. It was feebly hobbling towards Claude, who handed me the basket for a second and picked up the spider carefully. He muttered to it and nodded his face becoming slightly raged.  
"She got caught up with a raven." Claude said putting the poor spider under some foliage to keep it hidden.  
"Ravens live all over this place I'm afraid. Is there a raven demon? Like how there are bat demons and Spider demons?"  
"Yes. Unfortunately one of my old masters first butler was a raven demon. Who I have no doubt is still alive."  
"Oh ok then, should I take the spider back home and feed her?"  
"No, she will be fine. It is near her time of death anyway." Claude said solemnly.  
"I see shall we proceed?" I asked Claude who took the basket into his hand again.  
"Of course my mistress." Claude said following behind me. We kept walking until we reached a sunny and bright field one that I had always come to with my father when I was little.  
"Claude? You do know you don't have to call me your mistress. It's a bit formal for someone like me." I said spreading the blanket on the ground.  
"I prefer to and my lady, that title is always fitting for you." Claude smirked slightly. I smiled softly and opened the basket of which Claude had set down before me. He sat down as well his elegant coat tails flattened behind him. Claude didn't seem like he liked me, but that night we were contracted was so passionate. He must have felt something! Moving my thoughts along was Claude who was holding a jumping spider in his hands and muttering the same strange language to it. Claude looked up at me and showed me the spider holding it so I could see it. The jumping spider was a common field spider that didn't particularly belong to a family. It was a cute spider just as all jumping spiders were, it's big eyes looked up at me and I smiled at it.  
"Claude, how adorable! What did you say to him?" I asked determining the gender. The gender was usually easy to tell on spiders. The females were always slightly larger and sometimes had brighter markings. That usually applied for orb-weavers, but this spider was quite small and had no special markings.  
"I said I was having lunch with my mistress and he asked if he may join us. Does it have your permission?" Claude asked putting the spider into my hands. I smiled and nodded,  
"Of course! All of my specimens are too venomous to eat with me outside of their tanks."  
"All right then my lady, I hope you enjoy the food I prepared. Steamed turkey sandwiches with ice burgh lettuce on oven baked bread."  
"Oh Claude, I haven't eaten this well since when my father was alive, he was a brilliant cook." I said scooting closer to Claude laying my head against his chest. Claude did not move but relaxed his posture a small amount. The jumping spider climbed onto the basket's handle and watched.  
"I'm happy you appreciate it. My old master did not do anything of the sort."  
"Well he should have. You are a spectacular butler Claude." I said wrapping my arms around Claude's waist tenderly and closing my eyes breathing the scent of him in. Claude looked at me with no emotion on his face but did not move. The jumping spider vanished when I had looked up from Claude's chest, probably off to hunt. Not much is known about jumping spiders' habits, mating even less.  
"My mistress? Shall we continue our work?" Claude asked fixing his glasses.  
"Oh, of course Claude. I'll help you clean up first." I said packing the plates away. I noticed Claude hadn't taken a bite of his. He did only pack two.  
"Claude, you didn't eat any of your sandwich." I said wrapping it carefully in a napkin.  
"My mistress. I am a demon remember? I eat only the finest souls." Claude said taking my chin in his fingers. I blushed and he pulled back piling the rest of the things neatly in the basket. I slung my workbag over my shoulder and stood brushing the crumbs off of me.  
"Claude, there is rumor of a rare orb weaver in a cave deeper in the woods. Perhaps you know of it? Meta bourneti? It is said to thrive in total darkness." I asked Claude enthusiastic to find this specimen. I had been working on a special enclosure in a secret basement under my lab for this spider. I even painted a jar black for transport.  
"I have not Miss Epicadus." Claude said smiling slightly.  
"All right, let's go then!" I said leading Claude to the cave. At this time of day the sun was shining in another direction, so no part of the cave, not even the entrance, had any access to sunlight.  
"Miss… Lidia. I must warn you that this is the cave of where Grimsly resides." Claude said, using my first name?  
"Claude. You used my first name." I said putting aside Grimsly for the moment. I stepped closer to Claude, but still at a respectable distance.  
"I shouldn't have, pardon me my mistress." Claude said looking to the ground. I was still terribly conflicted about my feelings for Claude, even if I had to have sex with him for a binding ritual. Yes Claude was too handsome, but did and could he ever love me? I did love him, maybe just as a servant. Only, that night was too passionate to be love for just a servant or a soul. Love had been born that night it had to have! Now was not the time to think of something like that though.  
"Claude, I don't mind what you call me. As long as you are with me forever." I said smiling at Claude warmly. He faintly reddened at the face and tried to cover it with his hand. I chuckled and walked into the cave unknowing of the danger I had so blindly stepped into.


	5. Hiatus Note (sorry)

On Hiatus for two weeks APRX. I'm sorry guys.

A/N_

Finals are this week and next week and I have to stress about that. Again I'm sorry and I promise the next chapter when it comes out will be good.


	6. Chapter 6

"Now I've got you!" A voice screeched from the cave ceiling. Before I could react Claude pulled me into him my face turning immediately red.

"Lidia, I told you this was Grimsly's cave." Claude said still holding me close.

"I, Uh. Yeah… I guess I wasn't listening." I stuttered looking around for Grimsly.

"Oh how cute, Claude has his little butterfly wrapped up in a web."

"Oh, has the bat not moved out of his cave?" Claude asked still not letting me go. The cave was nearly pitch black and I had no light source except for Claude's eyes. He could see in the dark because of his other form I suppose. To be honest I didn't want him to let me go, I felt safe and comfortable, even brave in his arms.

"Humph, don't bring my mother into this. She's already against me."

"Who wouldn't be? You pry into my life and can't handle rejection. Oh and you also creeped on me!" I said annoyed, Grimsly was the type of person who liked arguing, but never won.

"Well, I… What are you even here for?" Grimsly said. I heard his wings flutter somewhere else. Claude held me a little tighter in his arms.

"That is none of your concern Fruit Bat." Claude said walking further into the cave with me.

"Why isn't it? I do live here! And Hey! Fruit bats are just as efficient at eating insects as you disgusting eight-leg!" Grimsly said still fluttering what seemed to be over-head. I sighed getting annoyed with his antics. I really would appreciate some light, but that would endanger the rare species. If it was in fact, living here.

"Grimsly? Ya know, you are kind of cute when you get mad. Why don't I go outside with you and we can talk? Perhaps where I can see?" I asked putting charm on.

'Why are you doing this my mistress?' Claude whispered into my ear.

'Just watch and turn into a spider please.' I said Claude releasing me. I no longer felt his prescience. I walked towards the light of the cave and walked out into the open where Grimsly was waiting with a rose in his mouth. 'WEIRD!' I screamed in my mind.

"Hey, did you burn down your house, cause you're smokin."

"How nice… Uh, may I use you cave for my research? It's really important. We should make a promise…" I asked trying to find Claude. I couldn't find him in his spider form anywhere.

"Are you gonna research me? And I'll even sign a contract." Grimsly said getting a little to close.

"Only if you don't scream." I said choking back a laugh.

"Ahh, well then let's begin your research." Grimsly said leaning in to kiss me. Just then golden silverware flashed in between us and Grimsly pulled back looking to the direction where the silver where came from.

"I wouldn't do such a thing to a lady." Claude said appearing behind me. He wrapped his arms around me protectively and scowled at Grimsly. Did Claude actually care? I leaned back into him and said to Grimsly,

"I'm sorry, I just really need access to your cave. It has rare specimens. If you really care about me, you'll let me."

"Fine… but only if your butler doesn't come." Grimsly said grinning.

"Only if you'll direct me around the cave, promise not to anything you might regret and promise to safely return out of the cave." I said thinking the deal through. I damaged Grimsly once I could do it again.

"Sure thing babe…" Grimsly said offering me his arm. I didn't take it and walked into the cave trying to get my bearings. I nearly tripped on a large stone when Grimsly grabbed my arm and pulled me near him.

"I got you babe." He said stroking my hair. I shoved him and walked away in disgust. Sure he was quite charming, but Claude was the one I loved, even if I didn't say it out loud.

"Grimsly, I don't know what you are getting at, but please. Stop what you are doing. I'm in love with someone else."

"What am I doing?" Grimsly said chewing on something.

"Hey? What are you eating?" I asked momentarily forgetting my anger. I couldn't see at all in this cave and only at that very moment I would need light to see the spider, but the spider needed darkness to thrive.

"Oh, what? These spiders in here. They've been a real pest lately and mum's been forcing me to eat them."

"For the good god's sake Grimsly! That must be the specie's I've been looking for!" I said fishing around in my workbag for the jar. I unscrewed the cap and held it out to where I thought Grimsly was standing.

"What makes you think I'd help you? I only agreed to lead you safely through this cave. Now if you'd make the deal a little bit more interesting…"

"GRIMSLY! ARE YOU HAVIN YOUR FRIENDS OVER? IF SO SHOW THEM WHERE THE FOOD IS. THIS HANDSOME SPIDER DEMON ASKED FOR SOME." A voice sounded from the mouth of the cave. It was so dark even the light at the mouth of the cave seemed like a lightening bug that was lost.

"MOM! GO READ YOUR HEALTH MAGAZINES!" Grimsly shouted.

"DON'T YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOUNG MISTER!" Obviously Grimsly's mother shouted back. While Grimsly was involved in the shouting match I heard him reaching for another spider. Once I knew for sure it was in his hand I took his hand gently and led the spider in the jar screwing the lid shut. I had my first specimen! Now I just had to get a few more. I readied another jar and waited for Grimsly to pick another one up. This went on for quite a while until I ran out of jars and Grimsly stopped angrily shouting at his mother and grabbing for food. I chuckled and heard as Grimsly turned to me and said in a calm but annoyed voice.

"I'm sorry. That was my mother, she can be a handful sometimes."

"That's alright. I'm actually ready to leave now." I said clinging to Grimsly's arm to hopefully speed the process along.

"Ahh. Are you sure you don't want to stay? I have a wonderful entertainment center if you know what I mean." Grimsly said as I sweat dropped.

"No, I just want to go home." I said stepping away from Grimsly.

"Oh come on. Just stay a little bit longer? I do enjoy your company. I would give you a new world, one that Claude would never give you." He said inching closer to my face making me nervous. I could feel his breath on my face and I brought my hand up to slap his face. My hand met its mark and a loud echoing sounded off of the cave walls. I heard Grimsly crumble to the ground and I immediately crouched down to see if he was okay. I still didn't know my own strength.

"Are you alright?" I asked looking down at where I thought Grimsly was. I felt his prescience and affirmed where he was. Maybe Claude's ritual brought me more benefits than immortality although I wished I could see in the dark.

"Maybe if you kiss the wound…" Grimsly said sitting up, meeting my face. He cupped my cheek and I slapped him away slightly softer this time. I sighed in annoyance and said,

"Grimsly, stop."

"Fine… are you done snooping in my cave yet?" Grimsly said angstily standing.

"Yes. I well, heard all that I needed. Thank you…" I said awkwardly patting his back.

"Humph. Let's just go." Grimsly said walking me to the front entrance of the cave. I smiled for the first time at him but the smile fell when I saw Claude fighting with someone dressed almost like he was his twin. This was going to be interesting.

**A/N Dear awesome followers and reviewers,**

**I have returned from hiatus and I promise I am working on a bonus chapter as well as Chapter six. Ta-ta!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Oh dear… Well I'll just leave you here… Come back if you decide you don't like it with Claude…" Grimsly trailed off fleeing back into his cave. I watched how the person fighting with Claude equally matched Claude's blows and fought with such grace not even a ballet dancer could compete with. I saw the other man finally win Claude and forced him to the ground. I was so caught up in the fight that I almost had no time rushing over to the man and shoving him away from Claude. I caught a glimpse of his face and it was the feminine handsomeness my mother fell in love with when she was young. Or that was what she told me before she went off into the world traveling. I don't hear from her much, but at the time that was the least of my worries. The man I had thrown off of Claude stood smirking. In the pit of my stomach I felt that this man was no pushover and I had a lucky blow.

"Who are you my-lady?" He asked walking over to me.

"I won't answer any questions until you answer mine. Why were you fighting my… Claude?" I asked stifling a boyfriend. Claude did not care for me in such a way. At least I thought he didn't.

"Very well. I am Sebastian Michaelis. I was fighting Claude because our rivalry has lasted for more than you can know. Also it was my master's order to rid of him." Sebastian said this like it was natural.

"Your master? Who…" Claude cut me off by tackling Sebastian to the ground. I saw a boy; maybe the age of eighteen walk by the fighting men. He cleared his throat and Sebastian jumped away from Claude. I took hold of Claude's arm and he stood behind me holding me protectively.

"Sebastian, who is this woman?" The boy asked Sebastian. Sebastian stood flashing demonic eyes at me. So he was a demon as well?

"She would not tell me her name." He said holding the boy who was his master protectively. The boy also flashed demonic eyes at me. Is there a person I know that isn't a demon?

"I am Lidia Epicadus, prime Arachnologist of the eighteenth century. Who are you?" I asked the boy respectively. He seemed like a lord; by the way he carried himself to the soft accent.

"I am Ciel Phantomhive, I was the head of the Funtom Company until I was made into a demon. I trust you can keep this a secret? Or will Sebastian have to destroy you as well?" He asked rather smugly.

"Excuse me? I have been living in the woods secluded from the rest of the human race surrounded by spiders to talk to and you don't think I can keep a secret? Also your butler won't be destroying anyone while I'm here. Claude is under my protection as well as my housing!" I asked anger welling inside of me. How dare he be so incompetent!

"Well then Sebastian you heard Miss. Epicadus, we shall be going for the time being. I call off your previous order." Ciel said to Sebastian before turning to me.

"I have a feeling I'll see you again Ms. Epicadus." Ciel said turning and walking away with Sebastian. I turned to Claude and looked up at him with question.

"Claude, was that the raven demon you talked about? And your previous master?"

"Yes, although Ciel was my master his soul has been tainted and I find him no-longer desirable. Alois Trancy was my first master and he was delectable all until he turned soft for me a butler." Claude said stepping away from me.

"Claude. Let's go back home. I did get the samples. This will be my milestone in my career! No one has even seen this type of spider in over 100 years! Claude I… I could become famous." I said trailing, what would become of my bond with the spider butler? Would he still live in my home?

"I will follow you everywhere my mistress. We are bound, I can not be separated from you." Claude said reading my expression.

"Oh. Well, let's go do some research then!" I said looking at Claude. A more pressing matter formed in my mind though, what of Alois his first master? He'd sounded like he killed him when he showed affection? What was a woman to do?

We arrived at the lab slightly past 5 o'clock and Claude insisted he go to make dinner. I performed all of my rehearsed rituals for housing the spider. I disappeared behind the black room as I called it, as not one thing in the room was a color other than black. I then carefully opened the jars and shook them slightly to coax the spiders out. Once I knew for sure the four specimens, which Claude told me were 2 males and two females, were in the tank I closed the roof of it and closed the closet door. Cheering to myself and nervously thinking about how the experiment would go. If this spider was thriving in the total darkness of Grimsly's cave, then it might be able to successfully reproduce in my lab and other places once the population was large enough again. I might have to visit the cave again in order to survey the species numbers. I shivered in disgust for maybe having to ask Grimsly for assistance. I went up the stairs to the main floor and saw Claude had something that smelled absolutely delicious on the table. I walked over to the table and Claude pushed my chair in when I sat.

"Good evening Lidia, I have prepared Veal Oscar with veal medallions topped with crab and smothered in hollandaise sauce. I hope it is to your liking." Claude said standing behind my chair. His voice seemed to have a certain amount of cheerfulness, which for as long as I knew Claude was weird. Something odd was going on.

"It sound's wonderful Claude, please sit. I want to discuss something with you." I said finally finding the right time to speak to him.

"What is it Lidia?" Claude asked actual surprise in his voice. Why in the universe of all things good was Claude showing emotion?

"Well, that night when we were bonded… I wanted to tell you of my feelings." I started reddening in the face. Claude returned his face to the normal cold stare I was used to but interest still sparked his eyes.

"I've actually wanted to discuss that with you as well."


	8. Chapter 8

Claude POV

I knew immediately of the passion Lidia felt for me, I did feel it as well. It had been a long time since I had a mate, and a human mate was quite rare. I was quite intrigued at the fact she defended me against someone like Michaelis. She was brave, but then again she didn't know Sebastian's capabilities. A demon's hunger was their energy that is why we can live forever. The demon sword can even be overcome if the passion and hunger for a soul is strong enough. I escaped my death by making my hunger for a soul fake. When Hannah consumed Alois she laid next to me I made sure the only thought I had in my mind was how much I hungered for Alois' soul. In a way I still did, but it would take to much time and energy tracking down Hannah and killing her. I wanted Lidia to know that I did care for her and the relation I was in with her went far deeper than butler and mistress. I finally spoke up replying to her question,

"I've actually wanted to discuss that with you as well."

"Oh, well you can go first." Lidia said blushing. Normally I saw her blushing as a sign of weakness, but I held new respect for her when she defended me against the raven. I nodded and said,

"Lidia, when we were bonded I smelled both of our passions melding with each other. I must admit I haven't had a mate for a long time and I believe you are that and my mistress. I know it is improper for a lady to feel for such a person like me…"

"Claude that's just the thing, I do feel more than just a bond with you. I have been thinking about this for a while. Claude I want to become your eternal mate." Lidia said

I wound up kissing my host and holding her firmly against me. She was correct that I felt a strong bout of passion when we were bonded. I kissed her again when she stopped to inhale air; I smirked because mortals needed the simplest of things to live. If she wanted to become my eternal mate, that would mean she would have to become a demon. I would tell her after we were finished.

"Claude, what…"

"I've found you, Lidia, I have found the missing piece of my soul. It never occurred to me until you accepted me into your home. You are the missing piece." I said delving back into the kiss. I now held Lidia in my arms both of us caught up in passion. Lidia wrapped her arms around my neck tenderly. I had almost forgotten that there was a lust-filled side to Lidia. The dinner was forgotten and for now nothing mattered, that was until I remembered Ciel's farewell, he would be coming for Lidia and I vowed that I would protect her.

"Claude. What is that?" Lidia asked stopping the kiss abruptly, I growled in annoyance and looked to where she was pointing. At the kitchen window sat a Raven cawing into the glass. I instinctively pulled three golden knives out of my tailcoat and flung them straight at the window, the knives didn't meet their mark and the Raven fluttered its wings still cawing. I stalked over to the window with Lidia following. The Raven who I had no doubt had been sent by Michaelis, or it was him himself, pecked its beak on the window holding something in its leg.

"Excuse me Lidia." I said clenching my teeth. Who was a pathetic raven demon to disturb my endeavors? I stalked outside nearly unprofessionally and grabbed the Raven by its legs ripping the parcel off. The parcel had the Phantomhive logo on it and the parcel came apart unrolling itself into a letter.

_Hello Miss Epicadus, Claude,_

_I am writing on the topic of both of your existence. As you know I spared your lives because I admired your courage standing up to my butler. In the future I will not be so admirable. Eventually I will have to kill you because you are a threat to Sebastian and me. Oh yes, I killed a spider today and thought of you Claude. _

_Farewell for now _

_~Ciel Phantomhive_

I went back inside showing Lidia the letter. She swatted the letter out of my hands, shut the door and reached up to kiss me running her hands through my hair. I immediately kissed her back going to sit on the sitting room's main sofa. I placed her on my lap and she leaned on my chest still kissing me, our chests firmly pressed against each other's.

"Shouldn't we discuss the letter Lidia?" I asked smirking. She frowned between her hungry kisses and said,

"Not now." I nodded and pulled her on top of me watching her long black hair swish around her lying on her back. Lidia was rarely this intimate and the smell of lust was almost as intoxicating as her soul. Unfortunately I made a pact to not devour her soul, her body was a different matter. I made for her blouse and unbuttoned it with masterful speed. Alois ordered me to many times before going to sleep. Lidia groaned and was uncovered to be wearing a plain white bra. I found it interesting she wasn't like other woman in the fact she wore quite modest clothing. This made her all the more desirable. I took her in again and kissed her with passion, she still had her pants on as I ground my hips into her and she nodded while working to get my dress shirt and vest off. Once that task was accomplished she kissed my chest and made circles with her fingers making me growl to her touch. She then made her hands travel to her pants and she took them off agonizingly slow. I was patient enough until she got them off, then I made my way for my pants as well. Once nearly all of our clothing was off and thrown to the floor Lidia took me into her hands and made the most intricate patterns with her finger that only an Aracnologist could do, studying the way spiders spun their webs of course. I took her lower half and snaked my long tongue into her hearing the sweetest sound come from her lips. I felt her almost coming to an end so I set her back onto my waist with a soft protest from her. I chuckled and kissed her harder my tongue melding with hers. She then ground her hips into me and I sighed going into her with her nod of approval, after thrusting into her with increasing force and speed I heard her scream in release of pleasure and I came to as well. Lidia then lay on my chest, heaving from exhaustion. I was in fact a very _capable _butler, remembering when she told me I was the night of binding. I stroked her back and ran my fingers through her hair hearing her moan and drift off. Lidia was mine and I hers. I had finally found something to strive for other than the constant hunger for souls. But then that left the question of Grimsly, Sebastian and Ciel. I had to protect my mistress against all three of them, gods forbid they met and allied with each other.

**A/N- Well, here was the lemon some people on Deviant art requested of me. Maybe I'll make it longer next time. Don't forget to review!**


	9. Chapter 9

"Sebastian and Claude together? You also said there was a young demon and fourth one?" A shadowed voice asked.

"Yes my master. There were four, although the bat and child won't be an issue. What is your wish?" Another voice asked.

"Keep watching them as your normal form. As for the girl make sure she doesn't interfere. They don't suspect a thing do they?" The first voice asked.

"No of course not my master."

"Then you may go."

Grimsly hated the sun, maybe even more than the annoying spider demon that had his girl. Claude seduced even his mother. This life of his sure was successful. Grimsly couldn't hold a mate for longer than a few weeks, he was constantly tricked by Lidia's charm and he couldn't even sulk properly. All the sound that came from him was small whimpering noises and loud grasshopper consummation.

"GRIMSLY!" His mom shouted from another cave room.

"WHAT!" Grimsly shouted back really not in the mood.

"GO TO THE STORE AND BUY ME SOME ACTUAL FOOD!"

"NO, I'M NOT A SUNDWELLER LIKE YOU!"

"PUT ON YOUR CLOAK THEN! I WANT A FRUIT SALAD!"

"NO! JUST GET IT YOURSELF!"

"FINE I'LL JUST TAKE AWAY YOUR TOP HATS!"

A wave of silence graced the cave and finally Grimsly conformed to going to buy fruit for a salad. His top hat collection was superb and he even had one of Abraham Lincoln's. Grimsly found his cloak and a large sack to put the fruit in and slung it on pulling the heavy hood of the cloak over his face grumbling all the way.

Once the concealed bat demon arrived at the market he noticed the stands were without people but the stands were newly stocked. Rubbing his already terrible eyes he saw a silhouetted figure standing in the center of the stand alley. Grimsly as most people knew wasn't the smartest of bat demon and he went up to the figure seeing it was a woman just as heavily cloaked as him

"Hey… What happened to all of the people?" He asked trying to see her face. The woman pulled back her hood so that he could see her face. Grimsly had met many attractive bat demons but none so beautiful as this. She smiled at him warmly and reached out to move his cloak back a little. She giggled when she saw his face blushing the color of ripened strawberries.

"I devoured their souls of course. So many of them just lying around so I figured I was hungry. Take whatever you need from the stands."

"You ate them?" Grimsly said fascinated but just as sickened.

"I'm a vampire bat demon. You're a fruit bat demon. We eat different things."

"I wouldn't mind you eating me…" Grimsly said daydreaming.

"Oh now wouldn't you?" The bat demoness asked clearly amused.

"Oh, gods! Did I actually say that out loud?" Grimsly stuttered nervously. Lidia was beautiful, but the attraction to another bat demon was stronger than a lust for a human.

"Yes. You're actually a lot nicer than some of the demon's I've met around here. Oh and my name is Britania." Britania said smiling warmly at Grimsly. He nervously offered a smile back and said,

"Thanks. I was making an errand for my mother. Even though she's the sundweller in my family"

"Oh, that's so kind of you."

"Oh, well she makes me do things like this all the time. She's annoying and 1500 years old to prove it."

"Oh, I'm looking for a place to stay while I'm here. Would there be any chance I could stay with you in your cave?"

"With me? In my Cave?" Grimsly said getting excited. His wings sprouted and fluttered with energy despite how much sun they were exposed to. Grimsly was starting to feel his wings burning so he retracted them and nervously chuckled. Britania laughed along with him.

"That was the initial idea." Britania said smiling.

"In my bed?" Grimsly continued awestruck as someone so exotically beautiful would want to stay with him.

"Well maybe not at first." Britania said running her hand through her long hair. This knocked the hood off of her head and she hissed pulling it back over her head quickly. Grimsly now excited beyond comprehension raced through the stands piling different kinds of fruit into his bag not stopping until the bag was completely filled.

"Your mother sure eats a lot. Wait a minute, I don't even know your name yet." Britania said taking a bright red apple and biting into it.

"Oh. My name is Grimsly." Grimsly said with his bravery and confidence returning.

"Well then Grimsly take me to your cave. This sun is making me antsy." Britania said taking Grimsly's arm in her own.

At Lidia's House.

"My mistress." Claude said holding Lidia in his arms. Claude had carried Lidia to her bedroom and laid her on her bed getting in next to her. The letter Lidia had pushed out of the Spider demon's hands rested on the nightstand next to her bed. She would have to weigh the consequences later with Claude. Though it was time to wake Lidia wasn't used to such a passionate experience, especially with a demon. Lidia slowly opened her eyes and saw Claude smiling warmly smiling down at her.

"Claude. Are we eternally bonded?" Lidia asked brining a hand to Claude's face tenderly.

"No, I have something to tell you before you can make your decision." Claude said still holding Lidia against him.

"You would have to become a demon to become eternally bonded. Though our souls are intertwined this would be like a permanent marriage and even if we die, our souls would meet in the next life." Claude said running a hand through Lidia's hair.

"I do. I mean… I want to follow through with it. Claude I don't think I love anyone more than you and I can tell that you feel the same." Lidia said snuggling back into Claude. Claude smiled at the girls reply; she said 'I do' to a permanent soul binding. It was true that the spider demon had fallen for the girl. It was quite rare that one had, and Claude had some things to straighten out with Lucifer. To Claude Lucifer was king; kings were often dethroned though. Lucifer would frown upon Claude for a while but then forget about the two. The king of hell had an agenda to look after and two lovers were not a high concern.

"All we have to do is taste each other's soul." Claude said bringing Lidia up to his face.

"How would we do that?" Lidia asked rubbing her eyes. Claude grinned and said,

"I would taste your soul first turning you into a demon. Then you would taste mine. Your instinct would take course."

"And what of human food? I know you eat souls. Would I still be able to enjoy mortal food?"

"Yes, it is true you would be a demon, but you would still retain a human soul, only when I made you immortal I protected the human part of your soul." Claude said biting softly on Lidia's ear. She shivered wrapping her arms around Claude's neck.

"Then I agree. I want to be with you." Lidia said kissing Claude with just as much passion as the night before.

"Shall I start then?" Claude said as his tongue melded with hers.

"Yes, I am ready." Lidia said pushing back her hair. Claude grinned and took Lidia's head into his hands and pressing a dagger like fang into her neck. Lidia felt a small portion of her soul leave her body through Claude's fang. It was a part of her soul that contained her true emotions of fear, hate, regret and other similar things. Claude figured the girl would not miss these things, but for extra measure he left a small bit of that soul left. If he didn't she would feel incomplete and Claude would not feel desire or any amount of emotion for an incomplete soul.

"You are now a demon Lidia, what you need to do is take only a small part of my soul. I shall put the portion of my soul so it is easy to devour." Claude said as Lidia bared her fang. It felt good, natural even as Lidia bit into Claude's neck taking the portion of Claude's soul. To her surprise it was actually quite flavorful, it didn't taste like any human food, but like how someone would imagine a dark cave lit with naturally scented candles tasted. As she pulled away she brushed her lips on Claude's and sighed. Lidia looked deep into his eyes.

"That was interesting Claude. Will I need to feed regularly?"

"No, About one soul a year is required. My lady, would you like me to prepare breakfast?" Claude asked sitting up and pulling Lidia up with him.

"Yes, that would be wonderful. I need to go check on Rosy, you said she was to have a sack this weak. I won't be gone for long." Lidia said kissing Claude on the cheek and squeezing his hand.

"I shall await your return my mistress." Claude said to himself watching Lidia going to her lab. She had taken quite a hold to the spider demon's heart.

"Rosy! You did it!" I cheered removing the top of Rosy's tank. Her egg sack was attached to the underside of an oak leaf and Rosy herself sat perched upon a large rock. Looking up at the newly turned demon Rosy climbed onto her fingers and spoke just like Claude did when they first met.

'Thank you much dear. I'm not going to be around for much longer after my eggs hatch. You know this cycle.'

"Yes, I know, but what I don't know is how you're talking to me."

'When you devoured Claude's soul, you took a part that gave you a sense to understand spider speak. Though we can understand English, it's hard for us to speak it.' Rosy said crawling to my thumb.

"What do you think of Claude?" I asked with curiosity of what a distant cousin thought of him.

'I enjoyed his company, he is an interesting fellow, you seemed to have calmed him down quite a bit Lidia. He wasn't always this kind.'

"What do you mean?"

'I mean when Claude was younger he killed humans for fun and took their souls regardless of flavor. Most all demons go through this stage, but some never change and stay that way. The reason why Claude left that behind was for his previous master. Alois."

"So if it weren't for him, he would still be killing senselessly?" I inquired, I still loved the spider demon, no matter what he did, but curiosity was one of her finer traits.

'Yes, Claude has a rather prickly past, but it is not my place to tell you. He will tell you if he wishes.'

"Thank you Rosy, I wish you luck." I said setting the spider back in her tank. The small spider's word's weighed heavily in my mind. Was Claude a senseless killer before his first actual pure soul?


	10. Chapter 10

When I arrived back upstairs Claude was setting the plates with breakfast food on them on the table.

"My mistress, I have prepared a premium continental breakfast for you today not sure of what you had appetite for. Please enjoy." Claude said as I approached him.

"Thank you Claude, you can go look for a soul to feed on, I'll just be here." I said sitting down. Claude rushed to push my chair in like a gentleman.

"You are too kind my mistress. I shall be back soon." Claude said turning to go.

"If you need me just call out my name, I shall be able to hear you from wherever I am due to the soul binding."

"Alright Claude, thank you. Maybe we can discuss the letter when you return?" I asked. "That would be a good idea my mistress." Claude smiled at me as went out of the door. A spoonful of scrambled eggs, two pieces of toast with an orange jelly and one piece of French toast wound up on my plate and I took my first bite into Claude's delicious breakfast. Why couldn't all men look, smell, and cook as good as him? I thought about what man could compare to my Claude. As I finished my breakfast, I made sure I cleaned up after myself putting all of the plates away and wrapping the leftovers and putting them in the cooler. I would hate for Claude to do too much work, if he was to be my lover than I wanted to share his duties. I didn't particularly like being served by Claude, though it was nice. I just enjoyed being held in his arms.

"So, this is where I live." Grimsly said with the bag of fruit still over his shoulder. Britania nodded and her eyes quickly adjusted to the caves lack of light.

"GRIMSLY IS THAT YOU? WHO'S THAT I SMELL WITH YA? ARE YOU BRINGIN GIRLS HOME AGAIN?"

"And that would be my mother, excuse me." Grimsly said with the annoyance in his voice. When Grimsly brought a possible mate home with him, he wanted to make sure his mother didn't interfere. Grimsly scowled and went into his mother's room with the fruit.

"Here's your damn fruit, now leave me alone, and yes I am courting another woman."

"Oh, that's great dear! I'll try to keep quiet, but I want to see her eventually." Grimsly's mother whispered. Britania having the heightened senses all vampire bat demons possessed heard the entire conversation from the mouth of the cave. She found it charming that Grimsly so loved his mother. Also that she could hear the blush on his voice when he said he was courting her.

"Fine." Grimsly said hugging his mother. Sure he acted like a bitch to her sometimes, but he did love his mother. Grimsly's mother hugged him back and shooed him away to Britania. Grimsly found his way back to Britania and held out a black rose.

"It's a night rose… It only blooms in the dark." Grimsly said as Britania took the rose and smelled it.

"It smells wonderful Grimsly. Shall we go to your room?" Britania said raising an eyebrow as to what he would do. She put the rose in her hair weaving it behind her ear.

"I'm usually the one who tries to rush things." Grimsly said looking to the ground then back at Britania.

"Oh, I didn't mean it like that. Perhaps later though." She said putting seduction into her voice. She wanted to test his restraint as not many bat demons had.

"Perhaps. Britania, I'll show you to my room then we can hit the city. Maybe scare a village or two." Grimsly said taking the girl's hand and turning them both into their animal forms. Grimsly lead Britania to his room and transformed back into his human form immediately blushing because of the dimly lit candles and a table set for two set up for him and Lidia; something that would never happen. She had chosen Claude over him, he heard her in her sleep screaming out his name in pleasure. His bed was also covered in satin with rose petals blanketing the surface.

"Is this all for me?" Britania said blushing herself. She really hadn't had an intimate experience with anyone except a few serious lovers. Their souls were of course devoured after of course.

"Well, this one woman hates me and decided to leave me for another demon. I was courting her not to long ago, but she told me her feelings." Grimsly said sadly. Britania had a look of compassion in her eyes. It wasn't a common expression she often showed to anyone, mainly due to the fact that she had a reputation to uphold as a demon. She knew what it was like to be rejected, she fell for an exceptionally handsome raven demon years ago, but he chose his master instead of her, thus ending the relationship.

"I know how that feels." Britania said turning to Grimsly. For a fruit bat, he wasn't that bad looking. No one could compare to her raven demon, but he was something special.

"Don't we all?" Grimsly asked. Britania stared at him and then suddenly burst out in laughter. Grimsly caught on and his lips curled into a grin, which led to his laughter as well.

"So would you like to hit the town my lady?" Grimsly said with a ridiculous grin on her face.

"What do I have to lose?" She said regretting her choice of words. She had everything to lose if she didn't play her part right.

Claude had come back about 2 hours after Lidia was finished with breakfast and he set his cloak on the coatrack.

"My mistress?" Claude called Lidia wasn't in the foyer or the kitchen. There was a note on the table, which was spotless.

_Claude, _

_I'm downstairs working on 'the special'. I cleaned up after you left, I thought it was only fair if we to be bonded, we'd share duties. _

_My love and heart_

_Lidia~_

'She was always the most kindhearted, a weak trait in humans.' Claude thought to himself smiling. She made those traits seem like attractive features though. He did agree that the housework should be split, although he would never tell Lidia that. Claude made his way down to the lab transforming into his spider form and scurrying into the darkroom lab where Lidia was.

"Lidia?" Claude called sensing her prescience.

"Hello Claude, these are such interesting spiders." Lidia squealed happily.

"I'm glad you think so my dear. They aren't used to such delicate handling." Claude said translating. These spiders spoke in a language only a spider demon would be able to understand.

"Hmm, could you ask them if there were more of their family and relatives in Grimsly's cave?" Lidia asked looking at the spiders. They were perched on rock looking up at Claude and her. She had night vision goggles of course. An old colleague who collaborated with her invented them.

"They say yes, although they were quite comfortable living there except when Grimsly moved in with his mother." Claude conveyed. Lidia pondered about this for a moment.

"Claude? Do bat demons need complete darkness?" Lidia asked.

"Yes, it is there living degree. They can't survive without total darkness. You could say it was part of their soul." Claude said strait faced.

"Oh, alright then. Could you ask them if their relatives would like to move here? Tell them they would have everything they would need. Total darkness, and a mass food supply."

As soon as Claude said the word food in the spider language the spiders energy spiked even causing Lidia to understand them precisely.

"They said they would think its fine as long as they have food, Grimsly and them always compete for food." Claude spoke.

"All right then! Let's go get your relatives! Lidia said packing more black painted jars into her workbag.

Little did they know someone was watching them.


End file.
